TMNT, Donnie and April, Closer Together
by AndreMajic10
Summary: Donnie and April go out on a date, but things go south fast TMNT IS OWNED BY NICKELODEON
1. Chapter 1

TMNT: A Closer Bond

It started out like any other normal night, Ralph training on the bag, Leo mediating, Donatello Tinkering with some kind of new invention, and Michelangelo, eating pizza and playing video games.

Then all of a sudden, April O'Neil dropped in, looking for Donnie so that they could build something together, Donnie and April were really starting to connect over this stuff.

"Hey April, lookin' for Donnie?" Mikey asked as he continued playing his game.

"Yeah, is he here?" April asked.

"Yeah, he's in the back working on some new gizmo, have fun." Mikey Replied.

April headed to the back, only to see Donatello messing with a new invention.

"Hey Donnie, whatca doin'?"

"Working on something awesome!"

'Really what is it?" April asked curiously.

"It's a Hypo-Nuclear-Particle-Atomizer-Molecular-Rearrange r!" Donnie said in excitement.

"Ohhhhhhh….Kay. What does it do?"

"I breaks down an organism's molecules, and rearranges them into another figure! Isn't that awesome!?" Donnie told her with joy.

"Yeah, but what are you gonna use it for?"

"Hmm… " Then an Idea popped into Donnie's head, if he put on the Rearranger, he could look like a human, and take April out on a date!

"W-W-W-Well, m-maybe I um… could take you out to-to-to dinner, t-t-tonight, with the particle arranger on. *gulps* Hehe." Donnie was sweating bullets at this point.

"Uhh Sure Donnie, I'd love too.' April said nervously.

"So I'll see you in an hour?"

"Sure thing April, uh, Al's Pizza on 49th Street?" the Reptile asked nervously.

"Of course."

Donnie then went into his room and could only contain his excitement for so long.

"She said YES!" He yelled throughout the lair.

Then Splinter appeared behind him. "Who said yes?"

"Sensei, I asked April out on a date, and she said yes!"

"Donatello, you do you realize that you cannot be seen atop the surface?" Splinter asked.

"Hai Sensei, but I created a… disguise, so no one will recognize me, I'll like a human." Donnie said hopefully.

"Hmm…' Splinter said as he rubbed his beard. "Okay Donatello, but be careful, and if I were you, I'd disguise it as a belt buckle." Splinter said as he left the room.

"Hai Sensei, Thank you."

**1 Hour Later.**

**D**on was in disguise as a 15 year old human, with dark purplish-brown hair, a long sleeved purple and black letter jacket, glasses, some blue jeans, and purple Vans. ( I think he likes the color purple) and was sitting in the restaurant waiting for April.

When she got there she looked more beautiful than ever, looking at her through human eyes.

"Hey Donnie." She said to him.

"H-Hi April, you look nice."

April was wearing a light blue shirt that brought out the color of her eyes.

They ate their pizza and were talking to each other, really talking, not just about machines, but about real things, like they're lives, they're family, and each other.

"Well at least you didn't have three other brothers that know Ninjitsu, and all wanna beat you up when you say something completely insane to them, or that their so bored that they actually wasn't to _see _what you're doing." Donnie said laughing.

"I had 2 little brothers and one little cousin I used to take care of all the time, but being the oldest, I always had to fed them and watch them, at least _you _didn't have to watch over everybody and play peacemaker." April stated back and chuckled, while Donnie chuckled back.

"Listen April, I had a really great time tonight, I hope I didn't seem too nervous, but I was wondering if I could walk you back to your apartment?"

"Sure Donnie, I'd like that." April assured him.

"Nice night out here, little chilly though." April stated as they walked.

"Here, take my coat, should keep you warm."

"Thanks Donnie"

As Donnie and April turned a corner, they saw three hoods standing 5 feet away from them, ready to mug them.

'Hand over your wallet Pretty boy!" One commanded.

"No way!" Don yelled as he swept the one off his feet.

Another came at Donnie as he dodged the punches and Charge Palmed him to the ground.

The last one reached for a bat and swung down at Donnie's ankle, but it something out of a slow motion action scene from a movie, Donnie jumped into the air over the bat, which only hit April in _her _ankle as she yelped with the contact.

THWACK! April was on the floor writhing in pain and grasping her ankle.

When Donnie looked over at his love (that's right I went there) rage filled his eyes as he disarmed the thug of his bat, uppercut him off is feet, then gave him a jump kick into a pile of garbage.

As the others ran, the garbage can kid crawled away in agony.

"April, April are you okay?!" Donnie pleaded

But April was crying and holding her ankle, and only managed to squeak out "My Ankle."

"I've gotta get you back to the lair!" Donatello said as he looked at an open manhole cover and picked April up bridal style and jumped in.

He landed on his feet and walked back to the lair.

"How ya holding up April?" Donnie asked nervously.

"My ankle is killing me, please make it stop!" she said as she cried into Donnie's shoulder.

After 10 minutes of walking, Donnie finally approached the lair, and laid April down on a couch and elevated her injured left ankle.

'Hang on April, let me get some supplies." Don said as he ran off to his supply closet.

After retrieving everything he needed, he got back to April, and started fixing her up.

"I'm sorry about tonight April, really, I just wanted it to be a normal date." Donatello said dejectedly.

"It's not your fault Donnie, really, something just came up, that's all." April contemplated him.

"I suppose so... Alright, your ankle is casted and I've got some crutches for you, but why don't you stay here and rest for the night.

"Sure thing Donnie"

"Goodnight April."

"Night, Donnie"

Just as Donatello was exiting the room, April said something to him.

"Donatello?"

"Yeah April?"

"Thanks for tonight, I still had a good time. And thanks for protecting me."

"Don't mention it kid, goodnight April"

Donatello turned out the light and left the room.

"Goodnight Donnie" she whispered to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Revelations.

The next morning, Donnie was awake early in the morning, meditating in his room, instead of in the dojo.

All he could think about was how much he liked and truly loved April, but if she liked him back.

Then, the sound of footsteps came in. Raphael.

"Hey Donnie, why's April here, and what happened to her leg?" He asked his brother.

*sigh* "I don't wanna talk about it okay." Donatello said flatly.

"What? You don't have to get all defensive about it, I'm just asking what happened alright?"

"Donnie was getting irritated now, "Well it's none of your business anyway, so why don't you get out of my face!"

Now Raph was getting ticked off, being Raphael, he didn't take too kindly to someone raising their voice to him, or challenging him, or telling him what to do.

"Hey! Don't push it Donnie, If you're that angry, take it out on the bag, but if you wanna start somethin' with me, be my guest!" Raph said angrily back to him.

Raph then relaxed and dropped his guard saying to Donnie "Oh, I see what's happening, things must've gotten a little _domestic_ between you guys huh?"

Donatello was now breathing heavily, and had his fist clenched, then as Raph's put his hand on Donnie's shoulder, attempting to twist him around, Donnie snapped.

He felt his mind going a million miles an hour, and his cold blood was boiling hot, and as soon as Raph put his hand on his shoulder, he quickly turned around and loaded up a punch, and swiftly landed it on Raph's jaw, knocking him to the floor.

"I said it was none of your business okay!" Donnie screamed at Raph who was on the floor holding his head.

Leo and Mikey ran into the room, only to see Raph on the floor, and Donnie walking out angrily.

"Whoa, what happened to Ralph Donnie? Wait, did you… "Leo said in awe.

"Yeah I did!" Donatello said in anger.

Mikey ran over to Ralph to check that he was okay, then had to hold Raphael back so that he wouldn't rip Donnie apart… _twice_.

Donatello had hit him right in the jaw, a weak spot to even the strongest of people.

Donatello had never been this angry before and left the main room and wentt to see April, who was watching TV in another part of the lair, which Donnie had been filling up and adding new pieces onto.

"Hey Donnie" April said excited to see him.

Donatello had cooled off by now, "Hey April, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just watching Antiques Roadshow, it's amazing you guys get all these channels down here." April said trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, is everything okay?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah, my ankle is still kinda sore, but other than that, everything is okay." April said calmly, but then remembered something she wanted to tell Donnie.

"Donnie, can I tell you something." April finally asked him.

'Sure, anything" Donatello responded.

"When I first met you, when you saved my life, I was horrified, I thought you were gonna eat me or something, but instead you came to my rescue.

Ever since I got to know you, I've really come to like you, _a lot…"_

Donatello's heart was racing now and his mind was saying to him _I think this is it, I think she's gonna say she likes you, keep it together Donatello, do not mess this up! Stay Cool!_

"… And I've come to know you the best, you're nice, you help me, you make me smile and laugh, you're really smart, you're cute… and… well… what I'm trying to say here is that… I love you Donnie. You make me feel good, even though a lot of bad has been going down. I love you." April said passionately to him, though she was fearful that he didn't love her back.

"A-A-April, I…I…I love you too, and I just never had the guts to tell you, I never thought you liked me, I thought I was awkward and nerdy, and I bored you to death sometimes."

"Well to be honest, you do have the advantage, I kinda have a thing for… nerds. Don't worry, I'm one too." April jokingly said to him.

Donnie chuckled as he asked his love, "So does that mean were officially…?"

April ended his question with a statement, "Boyfriend and girlfriend? Yes. Yes it does.

Donatello and April then embraced in a tight hug, that was only for 5 Seconds, but felt like romantic eternity.

END OF CHAPTER 2, Please review, if you like it review harder!

Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please REVIEW.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Retry.

Now that Donnie and April were officially BF and GF, they decided to try the whole date thing again, this time Donatello suggested a movie this time, to make up for pizza dinner the other night.

"So, I was thinkin' a movie tonight to make up for the unfinished date the other night?" Donnie suggested.

"That sounds good, glad to be hanging out again, what do you wanna go see?" April responded.

"Wanna go see G.I. Joe: Retaliation? "

"Of course, I've been dying to see the new one, plus the Rock and those big shoulders and…" April stopped as she realized she was saying this in front of her boyfriend. She loved using that word now, _boyfriend_… ohh it sent shivers down her spine!

Donnie responded to her trance, "Well can the Rock do _this" Donatello _did two backflips and thw same time, a sweep with his staff and twirled the staff rapidly, then came to a stop

Then a certain part dude of a turtle came in, with multiple markers in his hand.

"Hey April, Sup' Donnie, April, you mind if I sign your cast?" Michelangelo asked in joy.

"Sure Mikey."

"AWESOME." Mikey yelled as he got out 8 markers, Red, Yellow, Pink, Orange (Of course) Green, Blue, Purple, and Black, and wrote "Mikey" in all eight, and April's cast, as April laughed at him.

When he was finished, he looked at his work and said, "World's. Awesomest. Rainbow."

Donnie chuckled and Mikey's antics then went to grab his Particle Rearranger which he now wore as a watch. While April was only she said to herself, "Okay April, this is your second chance, don't mess this up!"

"Hey, I'm back, how do I look?" Donatello asked in his human form.

"You look…" She wanted to say, "so hot!" but she couldn't and said to him,"…really nice."

"Thanks, ready to go?"

"Of course."

Donnie handed April his hand as he hoisted her onto his back, as she carried her own crutches, they climbed up the ladder to the surface.

Donnie then took notice of a bottle that read "Axe".

"Hmm, 'Axe', wonder what that is."

He took the bottle and shook it, "Hmm, there's a little left."

Donnie then sprayed a little bit on his torso, thinking to himself, "_Hmm, smells nice, April's gonna love_ _this!"_

Donnie then put the bottle in his pocket for further use.

_15 MINUTES LATER-_

Donnie and April arrived to the movie theater, "Two tickets for G.I Joe please."

The Movie worker handed them the tickets as Donnie handed him 12 dollars, "Enjoy the movie," "Thanks" Donnie replied.

"Huh, small line at the food stand, I go get us some popcorn." Donie said to April as they entered the lobby.

"Okay, I'll get some seats, if only these stupid crutches didn't get in the way, I get there before all the good seats are taken." April said frustrated at having to move around all the time with crutches, but she was gonna have to get used to it, Donnie said that she'd be on those for at least 6 weeks.

Donnie couldn't stop looking at April as she crutched off to the theater. His eyes were so glued on her, that when it was his time to order, he walked right into the menu sign.

"Uh… yeah, I'll take a large popcorn, and 2 medium Sprite's please."

"Will that be all?" the usher asked him.

"Yep"

"Okay, he you are sir, enjoy the movie."

"I will, thank you very much."

Donnie entered the theater to see April in the top row, best seats, considering she couldn't really get down the stairs.

"Hey. Great seats, you can see everything!" Donnie said with anticipation to see the movie from the great view.

"The perks of crutches I guess." April replied jokingly.

As the movie started the two started to munch their popcorn, and drink their drinks, as the awesomeness began.

_**2 HOURS LATER**__**- **_

_**Donnie and April exit theater.**_

"Man, that was awesome! The Rock blew everything sky high, and they caught the Russian imitating the President, man that was awesome." Donnie exclaimed.

"I know, and when Storm Shadow joined up with Snake Eyes and the Joes, man I never thought I'd see that in a million years!" April exclaimed back.

"Best. Movie. Ever." Donatello finished.

"Hey wanna go to the top of the Empire, I heard the view's pretty nice." Donnie said in a singsong voice, trying to persuade her to go up there.

"That would be nice, I've always wanted to see the city from there." April responded in excitement and curiosity.

_**15MINUTES LATER-**_

Donatello and April arrived in the lobby of the Empire State Building, greeted by two security guards, who opened the door for April as Donnie held it from behind.

Donnie then paid his 20$ (I'm not certain on that, my friend paid the last time I was up there) to visit the 102nd floor, then entered the elevator with April.

"After You" Donatello said smoothly.

"Thanks Donnie" April responded calmly, but on the inside she was ecstatic.

The long elevator ride, Donatello and April could do nothing but stare at each other, but Donnie showed resistance until they got to the top of the tower. He wanted the moment to be just right.

As the two exited the elevator and went to the central viewing stations, facing the east side of the city, the lights all of a sudden turned Blue White and Orange, representing the city's colors.

As the neon lights of Broadway lit up, and the fast paced Manhattan night life started downtown, the whole city, from Manhattan, all the way to the Bronx, and Bensonhurst to Coney Island awoke, and the city had never looked more beautiful to the two.

"Wow, the view from up here is…is beautiful." April said in awe of the cities energy.

"Yeah it is, but now, I don't wanna go back down, the view is too perect…" Donatello said.

"Just like it is now." Donatello said as he looked deeply into April's eyes, and she looked back into his.

"Oh, Donnie."

"Oh April." the two said to each other as they interlocked in a solid, romantic kiss that would feel like forever, though only lasting 7 seconds.

The kiss broke, "Donnie I don't want this moment to end"

"I don't either, April, I love you."

"I love you too Donnie."

The two embraced in a tight hug and looked over the city once again to see it's lights and glory.

**THE END**

**OF CHAPTER THREE.**

**Hope you all enjoyed it, plese review, so that I can write more, and the more I write, the more you read, and the more you read, the more wood I chuck because I am part woodchuck. Lol, jk but please review, and review, and review, then when you're don'e review, REVIEW SOME MORE, then go cool down and have an ice cream cone or something I don't know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Something About Us**

_**THE NEXT MORNING- 9**_:_**18 **_April and Donnie were back at the lair, asleep on the couch, after watching some TV April's head resting against Donnie's shoulder and Donnie's arm around April, and his Purple Letterman jacket over her to keep her warm. Around 9-ish Donatello awoke with a yawn, and realized that April was right next to him, and eased up slowly, not wanting to wake her, but just as he took a step, he noticed Aprils leg on a small leg rest, but it was too late, his foot was about to step on her injured one, so he took a dive.

"Oof! That hurt." Donnie said as he did a ninja dive over her leg and crashed to the floor, waking April in the process.

She awoke in a stir, "Huh, Donnie, what happened, why are you on the floor?" April asked in curiosity.

"Well I didn't want to fall on your already hurt leg so I fell over you in a futile attempt to injure nobody, guess that didn't work out so well huh?" Donnie said as he chuckled, and April chuckled back knowing that she was truly happy, ever since this whole business with the ones called Kraang, Karai, the Shredder, her father being kidnaped, it was just nice to have someone, especially someone she loved.

"Well, since you're up, want some breakfast?" Donnie asked getting up and cracking his back and stretching.

"Sure, thanks Donnie." April replied as she grabbed her crutches and pushed herself up from the couch and went to the bathroom to wash her face.

As Donnie was cooking breakfast, Michelangelo, who was already up, snuck on him, but Donatello knew, he remembered when they were all kids, and how Mikey would like to sneak up on all of them and scare them.

But years of experience had taught Donnie and he would not be scared this time.'

As Mikey got close, Donnie stepped away from the oven and back flipped over Mikey's head, and Power Slammed into the ground, forcing him to say "uncle", and Donnie chuckled.

As April crutched out of the bathroom, her cell phone received a text.

"Wonder who that's from" April said to herself.

She crutched over and reached for her phone, from her friend at school, Cameron saying _Come to hospital on 32__nd__ and Iron St, I need you in ER, plz hurry!- Cameron._

April read the text said to herself "Oh, My God," In shock.

Donnie looked over to her to see what was wrong.

"Something wrong, April?" he asked curiously.

"It's my friend Cameron, he's at the hospital, will you come with me?" April asked, pleading in her brain that he would say yes.

"Okay, what's the problem?" Donnie replied.

"I don't know, he said he was in the ER"

_**LATER, 9:54- Bishop Memorial Hospital, Manhattan.**_ Donatello and April exited the cabby they took to the hospital and finished their Subway sandwiches for "breakfast" and tossed the wrappers in the trash as they entered the hospital lobby, April went to the nurse behind the desk and asked her, "What room is Cameron Sanchez in?"

"Room 309" She responded.

"Thank you" April said back.

"Thanks" Donnie replied also.

As April and Donnie entered the elevator, April could only hope that nothing bad happened, Cameron had been a friend of hers for years and had helped her through some rough times in the past.

*DING* The elevator stopped on the 3 floor of the ER, and they both exited.

As they walked along and saw 309, April prepared herself.

They walked in to see a 15 year old kid, Hispanic, with an afro and a small fragile body.

As April walked in, she yelped and put her face in Donnie's shoulder.

The kid was beaten from head to toe, with bruises all over his body, a head bandage, and his left arm in traction.

"Hey April, thanks for coming" Cameron said in a weak voice.

"What happened, who did this to you?" April asked in deep concern.

"These guys who hang out on Jackson Street, I was walking home last night from a movie and these guys saw me and jumped me, but they didn't take my wallet or nothin'."

"Why?" April asked.

"Maybe it's because of what happened on Wednesday at school." Cameron replied.

"What happened, can you gimme a description?" Donatello asked him.

"They were all Latino, about 6 feet tall, and they all had yellow headbands on and I think it's because… I came out… I'm gay."

The whole room stopped, not in a bad way, but with a shocking feeling, that someone would get jumped just because of that.

"Cameron, you have my word, I'll handle this for you, any friend of April's is a friend of mine, and anyone who messes with her, is messing with me and when I'm done, they'll be sorry for messing with my April. Gimme your number so that I can be accurate when I'm pounding those chumps.

"Thanks Donnie, it was nice to meet you, and thank you." After Donnie made that promise to him, April put her crutches down and went to hug Cameron.

He winced and hugged back with his good arm, then April let up and grabbed her crutches again and left the room letting Cameron rest.

Then April asked Donatello something as they made their way down the hall back to the elevator. "Donnie, did you really mean what you said back there?"

"Yes, I'm gonna track them down and make them pay for what they did. No one messes with my April." Donatello said angrily, ready to defend "his April" at any time, and at all costs.

April smiled and blushed at this slightly.

As the two began to walk back to April's apartment, April broke the silence by saying "Donnie, I love you."

"And I love you back."

"Do you think… you could stay with me in my apartment, my aunt is on a business trip and won't be back till next Tuesday… I mean if it's not an imposit… mmm."

Donnie planted a kiss right on her lips, cutting her off, and then said "Of course I'll stay with you, it would be the time of my life."

"Thanks Donnie."

As the two made their way to her apartment, April tried to crutch up the stairs, but missed a step and slammed her bare foot into the cold concrete steps.

"Owww! Donnie, could you give me a hand?"

"Sure thing."

Donatello lifted her onto his back and walked her to her apartment.

"I can check that out, hang on." Donnie said as he laid April down on the couch and elevated her again hurt foot.

He went to the medicine cabinet and grabbed some Ace bandages.

Then he went back to her asked her "Can you wiggle your toes?"

As she did it, she felt pain in her last 3 and couldn't move them.

"Well those 3 are broken, I'll bandage them up real quick."

After re-bandaging April's foot, Donnie picked her up again and they headed back to the lair.

_**BACK AT THE LAIR 11:37am- **_After arriving at the lair, Donatello went to ask Leonardo a favor.

"Leo, I need your help with something."

"What's up Donnie?" Leo replied

"Well, me and April met his kid named Cameron…"

After Donatello filled Leonardo in on the situation and the promise he made, Leo agreed to help him.

"But I still look like a turtle, and you look like a human, how're we gonna get 'em like that." Leo asked.

"Not to worry, I've been working on Particle Re-arranger's for all of you, and I finished one, you can have it." Donnie exclaimed, proud of his work.

"OK, well, I think we're ready to thrash some thugs." Leo said ready for the job.

_**Later that night, After the Patrol 8:34pm – **_After the team had finished they're nightly route and patrol, Leo said to Donnie "Okay, do you know where these guys are?"

"Yeah, they hang out on Jackson Street, off of Windmill, let's get 'em" Donnie said but Raphael interrupted him.

"Woah, woah woah, where are you guys goin'?"

"We're gonna handle something, none of your business Raph, head back to the lair, and _don't _follow us.

Raph replied in an annoyed tone. "Fine, have fun on your date, come on Mikey."

"See ya guys." Mikey replied.

Donnie and Leo then jumped from rooftop to rooftop until they made it to Jackson Street, then Donnie took his T-Phone out and Texted Cameron "We're at the place, I'll send you a pic when it's done."

Cameron replied a short time later, "Thanks Donnie, I knew I could count on you."

Donne put the T-Phone away and brought out his 2 Particle Re-Arrangers and gave one to Leo.

"Okay, just put this on your sash, and you'll instantly become a human."

"Wow Donnie, you'd go through all this for someone you don't even know, that's big of you man, I'm proud of my little bro heheheh." Leo said as he gave his little bro nuggy.

"Hehe alright, put this on and let's wait on 'em." Donnie replied

About 20 minutes later, Donatello saw 4 kids, all with yellow headbands.

"They're here." Donnie announced to Leo

"Those four with the headbands?"

"Uh-huh"

"Alright, let's get 'em" Leo said ready for action.

As the 2 dropped down in front of the 4 gangbangers, Donnie pulled out his T-Phone and pulled up a picture of Cameron and showed it to them.

"Hey, is this the kid you jumped the other day?" Donatello exclaimed.

"Yeah, so what we jumped the little fag, what's the big deal" the leader, Andre asked.

"That 'fag' is my friend, and you're gonna pay for that."  
"There's four of us and 2 of you, what're _you_ gonna do?" Andre asked him threateningly.

"You're about to find out." Leo said darkly.

"Juice, Maddog, get 'em!" Andre shouted as 2 men behind him attacked the 2 turtles.

Donnie and Leo quickly flipped over the 2, Leo gave Maddog a roundhouse kick, quickly flooring him, and Donnie gave Juice a flying kick, sending him into some wooden crates and boxes, downing him as well.

Then Andre and his lieutenant Charge, stepped up to face the ninja duo.

As Charge went for a punch, Leonardo sidestepped him and swiftly uppercut him in the face, dropping him into a filthy gutter.

Andre was swinging at Donatello rapidly, though Donatello dodged it with ease, then as Andre tried to backhand him, Donatello swifly stepped behind him and stuck a trashcan on Andre's head, as Leo Dragon kicked him into the pile of bangers they had defeated.

Donatello then took his T-Phone out again took a picture of the beaten thugs, then sent it to Cameron, still in the hospital, then walked up to Andre and told him darkly, "If you ever mess with my friends again, you're gonna wish that this "light" beating was still going on, because you'll be _begging me _to stop in the next one. Stay. Away. From him. Understand?"

Andre looked up at his attacker and simply nodded in pain, then dropped his head back onto the concrete.

Donatello took another picture and sent it to April reading one thing, "It's done."

As Leo and Donnie made their way to the rooftop again, Donatello announced to Leonardo, "Leo, I can't make back to the lair, I'm gonna stay with April, she needs someone their… to look after her…" Leo cut him off, "It's alright Donnie, I understand, go be with your *laugh* girlfriend, Hahahahahaha!" Leo laughed at Donatello having a girlfriend.

"Yes, she _is_ my girlfriend, and it's something that _you _don't have" Donnie said to Leo's face as Leo mumbled something under his breath.

"See ya later Don." Leo said as he hoped over rooftops heading home to his bros, and Donatello went to his girl.

_**Later on, 9:10 Donnie approaching April's apartment- **_Donatello walked up the stairs to April's apartment, awaiting her sitting watching TV or something, he really didn't care what she was doing, as long as her saw her.

But as he walked in, the last thing he expected her to be doing was crying.

"April what's wrong?" Donatello said alarmed as he looked at her, with tears running down her face.

"I just got a text from my dad, it said that if he didn't give the Kraang what they wanted to know, that they would kill him, but he said he still wouldn't give up the secret of the mutagen. They're going to kill him Donnie!" April stated to Donatello as she began crying into his shoulder again.

"I'm sorry April, be we can't get to him, he got captured by the Kraang after we tried to bust him out, I'm sorry April."

April continued to cry in Donnie's shoulder as they sat there on the couch, overlooking the city, with a much different tone, than when they were atop the Empire State Building.

Now they felt depressed and low, no energy, no feeling, now they were just… sad.

**END OF CHAPTER 4, hoped you all liked it, sorry to end on a sad note, P.S. I hope what happened to Cameron, (who is mine btw) didn't offended anyone, but that happened in real life to a friend of mine and me and my brother went and paid them back. So yeah. Plz review. If you want something good to happen, review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Echoes in my Mind.

_**The Next Morning, April's apartment, 10:18-**_ Donatello and April were both sleeping on April's couch, Donatello, who had sat at the end of the couch, and April who was snug against him, rested across the couch, her head on his side and body covered with a blanket.

Donatello woke up with a yawn and tired, crusty eyes, only to look over and see April sleeping peacefully.

He looked out the window, and saw a gray, cloudy, rainy city of Manhattan.

Sigh, "We'd better get back to the lair" Donatello said softly, thinking about April's safety.

Donatello knew a few back alleys that would quickly get to the lair, so he decided to merely wake April up and piggyback her to his sewer home.

"April, April wake up." Donatello said calmly, not wanting to startle his girlfriend.

"Mmm, Moring Donnie." April said stretching out her body.

"Hey, sleep well?"

"Yeah, even better with my big strong boyfriend protecting me, keeping my warm and all?" April said jokingly.

"Well I don't mean to brag but... these _are _pretty big guns aren't they?" Donnie said, flexing his biceps in front of her, making her laugh.

"I think we… can stay here for a while until we head back to the lair" Donnie said hesitantly, taking back what he said, or thought earlier to himself.

"Okay, but uh, the only thing I have in terms of entertainment is a PlayStation2. I know you high tech people probably look down on me."

"You kidding, a ps2 is what I grew up on, found a broken one and nursed it back to a full health bar, and when she was ready to play again, I hooked her up and she ran like new." Donatello exclaimed.

"Well, let's see if you got any game." April replied.

"Oh it is _so _on now!" Donnie said back.

"I have Bully, Burnout 2, GTA 3, Jak and Daxter, 1,2, and 3, and Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks. So which of these do you wanna get whooped in first?" April challenged.

"Hmm, I'll go with MK, that'll be easy for me." Donatello said, hinting at his fellow ninjas and Japanese warriors.

"Bring it"

_**About 3 hours later, 1:39: **_Donatello and April had been playing video games and having fun for the past three hours, yelling, playing, drinking soda and eating chips, and overall just acting like kids, something they loved to do, considering it had been a long time since they were kids.

"FINISH HIM!" The game said.

"Up, down, up, up and… Fatality!" Donatello stood up and shouted as he and April laughed.

Donatello then fell to the couch and laughed some more, he and April were happy, and they finally got a chance to chill out and act like kids again.

"That. Was. Awesome." Donatello said in the midst of them cooling off.

"Yeah, hey, can you come with me to my friend's house, I wanna introduce him to you, I think you guys would hit it off."

"Okay, is he a nerd though, 'cuz if he is I'd better bring my Periodic Table."

"Ha ha," April said sarcastically "No, he's… you'll see when you get there."

_**27 Minutes later, 2:06 Apartment 1228 Bishop Ave. **_Donnie and April arrived at an apartment about 14 blocks away from April's apartment.

"So who is this guy, is he cool?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah he's cool, plus he has something in common with you." April said hintingly.

"Is he a turtle?" Donnie asked.

"No." April replied.

"Is he a ninja?"

"No."

"Is he a giant rat?"

"No!"

"Is he your other boyfriend?"

"No way!"

"Is it a he or she?"

"NO! Oh wait yes _he's _a boy, now can we end this game of 20 Questions? I want you to meet him, in fact here we are." April said irritated.

April entered the apartment complex and crutched over to the elevator to get to apartment 357.

April and Donnie finally exited the elevator on the third floor, then headed over to April's friend's apartment.

She then knocked on the door a couple times.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* "Hey Keno, you in there?" *KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

Finally someone appeared at the door.

"Hey April, what's goin' on, who's this?" motioning to Donatello.

Out of the door came an 18 year old kid, about 5'5 with a black, parted hair that reached his neck, and was tan who looked to be of Asian descent.

He was also wearing blue jeans and a brown leather jacket and had on some all black Nike Air Force 1 Military's

"Hey Keno, this is my friend Donnie, we we're just in the neighborhood, and wanted to say hi."

"Hey I'm Donnie, nice to meet you." Donatello said to Keno and shook his hand.

"Hey Donnie, I'm Keno."

"Jeez April, what happened to your leg?" Keno asked curiously as he motioned to April's injured and casted ankle.

Donnie and April gulped in unison, then April came up with a lie, "Uhh… Happened in… gym class, yeah it happened when we were doing basketball I got it stepped on and the doctor said I'd on crutches a couple weeks.

"Oh, sorry about that, hope you feel better."

"So how do you guys know each other?" Donnie asked puzzled.

"We used to go to Middle school together." April replied.

"Yeah and I'd always ask April the answer if I didn't know." Keno said back and he and April chuckled.

"Hey Keno," Donnie asked, "you mind if I use your bathroom?"

"Sure, down the hall to the left."

"Thanks."

Donatello went to the bathroom to actually check on his particle re-arranger, hoping it still had some strength.

Donatello unhooked the device from his belt, which turned him back into a turtle, but also let off an odd tone, like something powering off.

Keno then walked to the back to investigate the noise.

"Donnie, everything alright in there?" Keno asked.

Donatello nearly jumped when heard Keno's voice from the hallway, and started sweating bullets.

"Uhh… Yeah, everything's alright." Donnie said nervously.

"Okay." Replied Keno with a slight suspicion.

Donatello quickly reattached the gear back on his sash and turned back into a human, then quickly walked out to avoid suspicion… or at least _try _to.

"Well, me and Shaina are goin' out later on tonight, you guys wanna come?" Keno went back to talking to April.

"Sure, sounds good, a double date, I think Don would be up to it."

_**4 1/2 Hours Later, 6:42, April, Donatello, Keno and Shaina (Keno's GF) at Movie Theater. **_ The gang approached the theater with tickets in hand ready to see Iron Man 3.

"Man this is gonna be intense, I can't wait to see the new villain!" Exclaimed Donatello.

"Yeah this gonna be awesome!" Keno said back.

"Enjoy the movie." The usher said as Donnie handed him there tickets.

_**2 hours 10 minutes later. **_"Man, that was intense, I can't believe Tony Stark died!"

"Yeah I'm gonna miss that arrogant, rich man in a suit of armor" Keno replied.

"I know and whn Tony saved all those people from the plane! Awesome!" Shaina then voiced.

As the group was walking home, just talking like friends, 5 Purple Dragons approached them.

"Gimme all your wallets, _now_!" Fong demanded

"No way!" Keno yelled, as he got in a fighting stance, and Donatello did the same.

"April, Shaina get behind us!" Donnie yelled.

The two girls then rushed into an open building, watching the fight from afar.

Fong swung at Donatello sloppily and missed by a mile, Donnie then swiftly kicked him in the chest, sending him into the air.

Keno then dodged an attack from Sid and kicked him three times in the head, making him finally fall to the ground.

Tsoi kicked and punched at Donnie to no avail, but then sent a simply toe kick to Donatello's gut, hitting the particle re-arranger.

It let off the same hum that Keno heard earlier, then the next thing he knew, Donnie was no longer a human… he was a giant, turtle!

Keno then looked over to Donnie, saying "What the?—oof!" he exclaimed as he was shoulder rammed into some trashcans.

Donatello then spear kicked the thug into the gutter, and punched the final Dragon in the mouth, making him fall to the ground.

Keno slowly arose from the trashcans and looked at Donnie.

"Who, what, where…huh?" Keno babbled incoherently.

"Well that leaves out why and when doesn't it?" Donnie replied trying to make a joke to ease the tension.

"You, you're, you're, you're, you're a _turtle!_ Okay Keno, get a hold off yourself, you're hallucinating, this is from too much popcorn at the theater right, _right_?" Keno said to himself but loud enough for Donnie to hear.

"I'm afraid not" Donnie said back.

Keno then took a deep breath and then… collapsed onto the cold street.

April and Shaina had left the building to call the police, so they didn't see Donnie's transformation.

"Oh boy." Donnie said to himself as he picked an unconscious Keno off the ground and carried him to the lair.

_**30 Minutes Later, the Turtles Lair- **_The team and Splinter looked over a knocked out Keno.

"Whadya think he'll say when he comes to?" Leonardo asked.

Mikey snickered when he heard that and said under his breath, "hehe, comes."

Raph then smacked the back off his head.

"Ow!, what was that for, I don't even know what that means I just know people laugh when you say it! Jeez!"

"You don't wanna know." Raph replied.

Donnie got another cold washcloth and put it on Keno's head.

"Hmm, what the- were am I?" Keno asked to any soul who would answer, and scooted into a more comfortable position on his back.

"Donnie?" he said groggily, only recognizing the purple Donatello wore.

"Yeah Keno?"

"I had the weirdest dream, we we're getting mugged, and-and-and you were a turtle." When his vision finally came to normality, he looked up to see all four turtles, and a giant rat to his side.

"Uh wasn't a dream, we're all turtles, and this is our Master Splinter" Donnie stated.

Keno stood up, "One, Two, Three, Four, I'm looking at four giant turtles,"he said as he pointed and counted on his fingers the four turtles in front of him, then turned to Master Splinter, "And a giant rat"

"Four turtles and a rat," Keno stated "I'm gonna pass out again,"

"Surprised you made it this far without passin' out." Mikey said jokingly, who chuckled, then Raph joined in.

"oh my…" *THUD*

Keno was out again.

**THE END OF CHAPTER 5**

**Hoped you liked it guys, SHOUTOUT TO KENO FROM TMNT 2, Shaina is just a character I created, plz like and review, BTW I CANNOT draw Donatello or anyone else, I am one of the worst artists you've ever seen, **** still hope you like the story! Review if you want Keno to join the team or throw suggestions at me, I'm always looking for new ideas!**


End file.
